


Always Us

by wisia



Series: For You [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew they couldn’t give up Ladybug and Chat Noir entirely. It didn’t matter that they didn’t have their miraculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Us

**Author's Note:**

> Finally had the time to write this. I think it'll end just here. Hopefully, it's satisfying enough.

 

Kissing isn’t enough. It doesn’t solve anything. It just makes her feel better, and Marinette takes it. She’s greedy like that, and she presses Chat—Adrien into her bed.

She doesn’t ask about who he is. Shoves the thought that Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir away because right now it didn’t matter. Stops his explanation with her lips on his.

His touches soothes her, and she thinks it soothes him too. She kisses him again and again, and if she can’t breathe it’s okay because it’s a good high. It makes her giddy, the knowledge that she can make him gasp and moan like that.

Adrien isn’t idle, and he gives back generously.

The sound of a car rushing past outside breaks the moment, and Marinette breathes heavily as she looks down on Adrien. Her lungs strain for air and aches in a good way.

“I—“ she doesn’t have words. Not right now.

“Thank you,” Adrien says and touches her cheek. There’s a softness to the look in his eyes, more genuine than those in the magazines, and that has never been on Chat.

She should know what do next. Ladybug has all the plans.

She doesn’t.

Adrien pulls her down against him, and she can hear his heartbeat thud fast and steady in his chest. He’s still here after everything. She hides the smile that forms in his shirt. Adrien is Chat Noir. Somehow, it was right—that of all the people in the world that could be Chat it was him.

“I should have told you sooner if that’s the reaction I get.”

He strokes his palm down her back, along the spine, and she is stunned.

“Chat!” She protests, and it should be the wrong thing to say in this moment, but it’s also so perfectly Chat that she can’t help but choke.

“Hey,” Adrien says back, quiet and low…amused. They lie in silence after that, and she gets drowsy in his heat and warmth, the way he holds her snug.

*********

Her wall is still covered with news and details on Hawkmoth.

She isn’t quite over it, and she almost can’t watch when the new Ladybug gets stuck in a terrifying situation on screen. Chat maneuvers them out, and she wishes she was there. She would have known what to do in an instant. She misses the rush and the adrenaline of battle.

Instead, Marinette complies data. Analyzes the fight, and her free hours are spent with Adrien.

They don’t talk about this change in their relationship. Maybe because it never changed at all and was only waiting to be completed, fulfilled to its natural point.

They kiss and touch. They get to know each other intimately in all the ways they could, from their dreams to their childhood memories and the scars received from an Akuma. It’s a good distraction from the way her heart throbs and clenches.

She was Ladybug.

She isn’t, and that still—Marinette swallows her pride. She works away on the computer, searching for Hawkmoth and all the legends.

It’s because of that that Adrien asks her. Several weeks later as they sit on her rooftop, gazing out over her little corner of Paris.

“Do you resent me?”

“What?”

Adrien runs a hand through his hair, messing it up, and the way he looks at her is heavy. Weighted.

“Do you resent me?” he asks again, hesitant. “Because I’m still Chat and you’re not…out there.” He gestures to the space beyond their rooftop, the way that they used to move together in battle.

“I…” Marinette has not thought about it, and she’s scared to think about it now. “I don’t think I do?”

Adrien sighs and looks out. He stares at the skyline, at the city he pointed to, and doesn’t quite face her.

“Adrien…I honestly don’t know. I do miss it, and I wish…but I’m not Ladybug anymore.”

“You’re always my Ladybug.” Adrien says it easily, and it isn’t a trite saying. She knows he means it, each and every time. So, Marinette takes his hand, holds it firmly. “I know.”

“I'm always your Chat Noir, right?”

“I’m apawed you’ll think otherwise. That wounds me. Of course, you are my Chat Noir.”

That gets a smile from him. He grips her hand back tightly. He sucks in a deep breath and exhales out in a rush of words. “I’m going to give it up.”

She stares at him, eyes blinking and…

“No.”

“I am,” Adrien insists. “I can’t do this—not without you. And this Ladybug needs her own partner, someone who fits her. I’ve held onto it too long already.”

“Adrien.”

“Shhh. You know that it has to be this way.”

It’s true, and Adrien slips his ring off. The shine of the metal glints. It’s seductive and pretty, and she’s glad Hawkmoth didn’t get his hand on it.

“Plagg,” and the kwami wriggles out from where he’s near asleep after eating a pile of camembert cubes.

“Wha?” Plagg rubs his eyes. “Can’t you see I was sleeping here?”

“I’m sorry, but—“ Adrien holds the ring out to him. “You need to…”

This wakes Plagg up, tail going stiff and straight, and he flies up. “Adrien.”

“You know it has to be done,” Adrien tells him. Marinette shouldn’t be here, to see this sacred moment, but she watches as Plagg nods and takes the ring.

“If you’re sure,” he says. There’s a seriousness to his expression, and it’s strange to see Plagg without his usual humor.

“I’m sure. Thanks for everything.”

“I’m coming back for cheese,” Plagg warns him.

“Please do.”

And like that, Plagg flies off into the fading sunset.

Marinette hugs Adrien. It still hurts either way.

“Chat,” she says. “I love you.”

It’s the only think she can think to say.

“I love you too.”

Then, “are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Chat tugs her down back into her room. They have plans.

**********

It takes work. It takes time. Eventually, they manage it.

Adrien purchases a small place in the heart of Paris. They remake it, and they make it their own.

They’re off to university now, but this—this is theirs.

Marinette spins in the center of the empty space. She dances with Adrien, and it’s absolutely perfect.

“Thank you, my Lady.”

“Thank you, my kitty.”

They share a kiss, and the invitations goes out that very day.

That night, they stand together—costumes designed perfectly by Marinette’s deft fingers—with their masks on and welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Hawkmoth wasn’t going to know what hit him, not with two generations of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs ready.


End file.
